Dad
by MadMariachi
Summary: FrUS 2p! :I AU. Francis y Arthur estan casados y son felices (sobre todo Arthur),un dia Alfred decide que le gusta su Padrastro y que debe ser suyo.


Holi,esta es otra de mis inusuales historias gae's (:B) es que el FrUS es genial..y el FrUS 2p! es doblemente genial *-*.Entonces deje de escribir la tesis por hacer esto.

Como siempre Hetalia es de Himaruya y asi~~ ... quejas,sugerencias,reviews y demas son bien recibidos.

Mérci pour liré ~

* * *

_-Que tengas un buen día lovely, apresúrate o vas a llegar tarde.  
-Oye, voy a llegar muy temprano, relájate,nos veremos luego_

_-Todo buen caballero llega temprano Alfred, vete ya o llegaras tarde_

El hombre pelirrojo despedía a su hijo de aproximadamente dieciocho años en la puerta de su casa como si aun fuera un niño de 9 años. Mientras que su esposo francés se acercó tomándole del hombro tratando de calmarlo ya que parecía que iba a explotar de euforia.

_-Arthur dejalo, ya no es un niño además ¿no tienes cosas que hacer?  
-Yes love_-se puso de puntitas para alcanzarlo y darle un pequeño beso en los labios sin dejar de sonreír encantado para después irse a trabajar, sería un buen día de oficina.

Siempre lo era, aunque trabajara más tiempo que su amado esposo francés, valía la pena con tal de seguir teniendo una hermosa familia feliz.

Francis solía llegar antes a la casa, decidió darse una ducha ya que había sido un largo día, si bien no era la vanidad andando tampoco se descuidaba tanto y tenia algunos admiradores entre ellos su hijastro Alfred.  
Cuando Francis decidió "casarse" con Arthur, Alfred ya tenía 13 años y aunque al principio fue difícil para el menor aceptarlo al final incluso le llamaba "dad".  
El carácter rebelde y un poco malcriado de Alfred a veces sacaba de sus casillas a sus padres –sobre todo al francés- y sin embargo ambos le amaban, tanto que cuando Francis lo encontró en el sillón de su casa con el chico Ruso- que él creía que odiaba- en cierta situación incómoda que incluía hormonas y su sillón favorito de la casa decidió no decirle a Arthur, no tenía nada de malo y sin embargo no se atrevía a decir nada; estaba demasiado ocupado en sus pensamientos cuando el ruido de la puerta de la ducha y una voz ya conocida lo distrajo

_-Dad, ¿has tenido un día largo verdad?._

Un suave masaje en sus hombros le hizo suspirar y asentir con la cabeza sin decir más, una de las manos que masajeaba su espalda descendió traviesamente hasta el vientre haciendo círculos ahí para después llegar a la entrepierna siendo detenida por un agarre decidido y enérgico.

_- Arthur está por llegar._

De un empujón quito de su camino al chico para después irse a su habitación quedándose ahí hasta que su alegre esposo llegó.  
Cada mes en la oficina de Arthur había reuniones con importantes socios de su compañía lo que lo mantenía todo el día fuera, Alfred sabía muy bien de la existencia de ese día y también sabía que su padre y su deseado padrastro tenían un secreto; Arthur solía vestir de cierta forma cada que Francis parecía tener ganas de llevarlo a la cama.  
Por fin llego el día en el que Arthur se iba, y todo transcurrió normal Arthur y Francis se fueron después que él; pero el llegó a la casa antes que Francis y lo esperó en su sillón favorito. Cuando el francés llegó lo primero que vio al entrar fueron unas botas negras colgando de uno de los apoya brazos del sillón y del lado opuesto una gorra de policía con un cintillo a cuadros como adorno, su presión sanguínea se elevo y comenzó a agitarse su respiración haciendo que adoptara un tono de voz bastante meloso pero sin dejar de ser serio.

_-Alguien regreso a casa muy temprano, oficial Arthur~ ¿es una visita conyugal?_

_-Come'on._

Alfred se levantó del sillón mostrándole a Francis que efectivamente estaba usando el atuendo que Arthur tenía reservado para las "ocasiones especiales" las botas largas negras con un ligero tacón, haciendo juego con un bóxer negro de cuero y la gorra de policía con un cintillo a cuadros eran lo único que el francés necesitaba para dejar de lado su apatía y volverse el mejor amante que hubiera conocido el mundo.  
Francis reconoció internamente que el malcriado de Alfred se había esforzado, algo bueno le había heredado al maniático de ojos celestes y era esa facultad de no se; en un milisegundo todo se fue al diablo ya que Alfred se acercó a él y lo beso a lo que el francés respondió con mayor intensidad haciendo al menor ahogar un gemido mientras su piel se estremecía al conocer un beso de su amado padrastro. Cuando se separaron se quito sus gafas oscuras revelando su traviesa mirada la cual se encontró directamente con la ahora apasionada mirada violeta de Francis quien lo tomo del brazo arrastrándolo con él hasta su habitación, donde una vez que la puerta se cerró estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pagar por haberle engañado lo que no esperaba es que el pelirrojo lo lanzo a la cama quitándole la camisa mientras volvía a unir sus labios en un beso para después de unos segundos separarse de él e inclinarse sobre su pantalón para bajarlo junto con su ropa interior dejándole desnudo y a su merced.

_-Niño estas acercándote demasiado, te vas a arrepentir  
-I don't care_ .

Definitivamente Alfred era malcriado y arrogante, una combinación explosiva y deliciosa algo que Francis estaba realmente satisfecho de haber descubierto; sin embargo nada le parecía más explosivo que los ataques de vandalismo de Arthur eran tan hermosos por que el maniático...sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por algo húmedo en su miembro, bajo la mirada y vio la sonrisa perversa de Alfred mientras trataba de meter completamente la hombría del rubio a su boca, sin pensarlo Francis lo tomo del cabello haciéndolo que lo metiera de golpe hasta su garganta mientras movía la cadera como loco haciendo al menor sentir arcadas.

-_Ahora veo que no puedes con esto niño, deberías ir a jugar con tu amigo el ruso y dejar la ropa de Arthur en donde la encontraste._

Francis sabia como herir el orgullo del pelirrojo para motivarle a hacer cualquier cosa, por lo que Alfred molesto lo dejo sobre la cama quitándose con evidente molestia la única prenda que "lo cubría" quedando solo con las largas botas y la gorra negra

_-Quédate quieto, y seré bueno contigo daddy~ .-_Sin dejar responder al rubio se subió sobre el penetrándose y mirándolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción como cuando acababa de hacer alguna travesura_-¿entonces puedo o no puedo hacerlo?_

El menor movía su cadera con cierta torpeza lo que le causaba al francés cierta ternura sin embargo el no estaba completamente de acuerdo con que fuera así de lento por lo que sus manos fueron directo a la cadera de su "hijo" para ayudarle a agilizar los movimientos sobre su miembro obligando al pelirrojo a recargar sus manos en su pecho del mayor para sostenerse mejor y poderlo complacer.  
Pronto la habitación se lleno de gemidos y una que otra maldición en ingles o francés, mientras que ambos se movían en sincronía sin darse cuenta en qué momento acabaron aferrándose el uno al otro mientras intercambiaban besos cargados de ansiedad y pasión. Francis reconoció que Alfred era bueno pero no tan bueno como Arthur pero aun así se esforzaba .

_-Dad…Francis….voy a terminar…cuando tu lo hagas…quiero que sea dentro_.-

Alfred se aferró mas a Francis arqueando la espalda por el placer terminando y manchando el estómago de ambos mientras que Francis hacia lo mismo dentro del pelirrojo dándole algunos mordiscos en el cuello para ahogar sus gemidos.  
Una vez que ambos recuperaron el aliento y se habían separado Alfred volvió a besar al rubio quien lo aparto un poco molesto bufando mientras que el pelirrojo sonreía.

_-La próxima vez procura no tocar las cosas de Arthur, entendido.  
-Sure Dad…la próxima vez será algo especial para ti.I love you._


End file.
